


Before the Setters

by Ohata_kaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Foot Massage, I guessed wrong. Its, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Objectification, Post-Coital Cuddling, Potions, Rough Oral Sex, bbac verse, daizumi, it all goes south real literally in chapter 4, iwadai, just fluffy lil snippets, possible exhibitionism kink, reverse AU bbac, spells, what even is their ship name??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohata_kaki/pseuds/Ohata_kaki
Summary: Set in the reverse AU of the BBAC verse. An interpretation of what Iwaizumi and Daichi's relationship was like before the setters (read skinwalker and bookstore clerk).





	1. The Get Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bbac side stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643226) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> I had the epiphany the other day that in the reverse AU of Bell Book and Candle (where roles are switched on pairing axis), Daichi and Iwaizumi would have been an item for a while and I couldn’t get it out of my head.
> 
> If you don’t read skittidyne’s BBAC (or the bbac side stories) you should get on that, it’s AMAZING. I love it so much. Obviously. Also this work won’t be as enjoyable without the context. If you want to read it anyway, here’s what you need to know: Daichi is an exorcist, Iwaizumi is a psychic, and Yui and Kiyoko are witches. They get into all sorts of magical shenanigans together. Sometimes that involves fighting an apocalypse, but this story is not one of those cases.
> 
> Summary Chapter 1: Kiyoko is tired if watching Daichi and Iwaizumi stumble around their feelings so she decides to give them a push by writing a spell for Daichi.

“What is it supposed to do exactly?” Iwaizumi asks skeptically, as they enter Daichi’s apartment. 

Daichi throws his messenger bag and coat on the sofa behind him. “Kiyoko wouldn’t tell me.” Some sort of surprise he supposes. But by the way Yui was hiding her snickering in Kiyoko’s neck, Daichi is suspicious too. “The only caveat was that I had to try the spell with you.”

Iwaizumi gives him the ‘not-impressed’ look, following Daichi to the table where they sit down next to eachother. “I don’t trust this, but go ahead anyway”. It is very hard to say no to Sawamura Daichi when, for once, he’s the one asking you for something and not the other way around. He leans forward and turns his cheek so Daichi can write the runes into his temple. Daichi lays his fingers on Iwaizumi like he doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. Its endearing if unnecessary. Three fingers tilt his jaw in place as the other hand traces the spell at his hairline. The motion is soothing and he closes his eyes to feel it better, but before Iwaizumi has time to relax into it full Daichi is pulling back. 

“Done”

They both freeze, the silence of the room reverberating in their ears as they wait for …whatever is supposed to happen. 

But nothing does.

“Well, that didn’t do anything.”

“Maybe Kiyoko made a mistake. Or maybe I missed a rune?” Daichi pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and looks over the spell printed in Kiyoko’s immaculate script.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi interrupts. “I can’t tell if—did I just say that or did I think—OH MY” Iwaizumi slaps both hands over his mouth, ineffectually smothering the last of his words.

“What? What?” Daichi searches over his friend wildly for a clue as to what’s happened but it doesn’t take long to figure out. He gives a smile that Iwaizumi has learned means no good for the person on the receiving end. “Thank you, Kiyoko”

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi has been babbling: “Am I saying everything or—yup looks like everything. Can I even lie when I’m thinking? Probably not before I can think the truth. Shit, don’t tell Daichi that, SHIT. Noo he’s got that smile on. That’s not a good smile. I am gonna get Kiyoko for this. Ok, I’ll just have to not think about anything. Easy.”

It is silent for all of two seconds. 

“I’m doing it. Shit.” He presses his hand over his mouth again trying to physically stop the words from tumbling out but they barrel through as if there was nothing in the way.

“Probably should have been practicing your mental walls with me and Asahi instead of playing video games and pointing out when you could hear us thinking. Thank you for that, by the way. Lots of fun to try and meditate while being heckled”

“Mental walls aren’t exactly a priority. Too busy trying keep other voices out, to worry about keeping my own in.” Iwaizumi replies more honestly than his own words would have been.

“This is the best gift”

“I want to hit you”

“Question one!” he bulldozes forward “Were you the one that ate the pomegranate sorbet I left in the freezer for Yui?”

“Yes. No. This is pointless. I hate this. Daichi looks smug as hell”

“Question two: how much of my thoughts can you still read? Do you ever listen in on purpose?”

“Does he think I would try to hear him? It’s not like there’s much to hide, I don’t need clairvoyance to see him staring at my ass—mother of—BUTTERNUT SQUASH. Just think about butternut squash, butternut squash, butternut—” Iwaizumi continues his chanting. Daichi watches him, amused, his chin propped on his hand.

“Question three: Why in the world would you pick butternut squash? Of all words.”

“Squash butternut favorite food butternut squash as a kid butternut don’t think anything embarrassing butternut shit squash”

In the time that Daichi spends keeled over, clutching his sides and laughing into his knees, Iwaizumi’s words have begun to slow and soften until they finally stop altogether. Daichi wipes a last tear with the back of his hand. “Awww, I had more questions to ask” he says in a poor impression of a pout. At that, their eyes lock. 

Iwaizumi bolts but he’s not fast enough to beat Daichi to the front door. They scrabble across the room, Iwaizumi trying to put desks, chairs, anything, between him and Daichi. They circle the table twice before Daichi catches him in a mad sprint to the bathroom. They hit the shag carpet together with an uncomfortable thunk. Daichi crawls up to straddle Iwaizumi’s back, effectively holding him down prone with his own body weight. He writes the spell again as quickly as he can on the temple that is not mushed into the floor. 

Only then does he try to get up so Iwaizumi doesn’t suffocate. However, he’s rolled over and pinned immediately after his weight leaves Iwaizumi’s back. He gives Hajime a look somewhere between surprised and impressed. Iwaizumi, in turn, is scowling down at him. He tightens his grip on the muscle of Daichi’s upper arm.

“That is not fair, Daichi. I don’t—wow our faces are close” Hajime doesn’t pull away though just roves his eyes over Daichi’s skin. “Don’t do something stupid like look at his lips—neck–too late—arms feel nice—How do I stop this—warm—so humiliating”. Iwaizumi really does look mortified, his eyes winced shut. The thoughts only become more disjointed as he panics.

It’s hard to watch and not Daichi’s intention at all. More vulnerable than he expected. How can Iwaizumi listen to people’s thoughts all the time and not feel like an intruder? 

He forces Hajime’s attention with a hand on either side of his face. “Iwaizumi” he breaks into his literal stream of consciousness. “Look at me; concentrate and breathe.”

Iwaizumi manages one slow breath in and out “those eyes—gorgeous—not helping” 

At which point Daichi pulls him down for a kiss. A last-ditch attempt to save Iwaizumi’s pride he tells himself. He can still make out several words like “finally” and “so nice” but it turns out that most of Iwaizumi’s thoughts while his mouth is glued to Daichi’s are the same moans that leave his lips either way.


	2. The Big Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to help take care of an over-worked Daichi, Iwaizumi helps him cook up a massive order of his rejuvenation potion. Why either of them thinks it would go smoothly is beyond me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it all day. Read skittidyne's Bell Book and Candle series--Its glorious. But in case you haven't yet, here's a reminder of what you need to know about the reverse AU: Daichi is an exorcist, Iwaizumi is a psychic, Yui and Kiyoko are witches. Most all of the Haikyuu cast is in the magical community. Mayhem ensues.

His kitchen will never recover, of this he’s certain. There’s a thick smoke wafting from the pots Daichi is tending that changes color like the sheen of an oil spill from orange to green. It only gets worse as he sprinkles more powders and suspicious liquids into the mixture. Sawamura plays sous-chef, moving between the prepped ingredients and stirring the pots like the restaurant is backed up on orders.

At least the kitchen is getting some mileage Iwaizumi thinks. He’s more of an order in or reheat type of guy. He’s also the type that likes to have nice things—understated designer clothes, a clawfoot bathtub, and an immaculate kitchen just waiting for someone to take advantage of it. And Daichi, being the baker in the relationship, occasionally does. He’ll happily spend a morning on his rare off day making tarts or muffins to his heart’s content. Iwaizumi wishes this was one of those instances.

Instead, Daichi has fenagled his way into using his apartment to make a large order batch of his rejuvenation potion for one of the witch covens. Since the local magic community caught wind of his new recipe, the orders have been pouring in. Daichi and his studio apartment kitchen can’t keep up.

He’s not sure what was so charming about Daichi showing up at his door, hands full of magical ingredients and a pleading smile, but it worked. Maybe he’s just weak for cute boys asking annoying things of him. What an unfortunate preference.

Iwaizumi thinks how much faster this would be with more people helping out. But Daichi, being the workaholic that he is, insisted that two was plenty. “Kiyoko and Yui already have enough on their plates. And Asahi is not an option right now so that doesn’t leave many people”

“What about the Tanakas?”

Daichi gives him a look with his head dipped and raised brows. _You trust them in your kitchen?_

“Point taken.”

Currently, Iwaizumi has been set up on slug duty. “The most important step” Daichi told him with a serious look right before he handed him the slug massager…cultivator. Whatever. It’s a little plastic scrub-brush looking thing with a handle on one end and long, nubbed protrusions on the other. Daichi demonstrates how to rub light circles onto the underside of the creatures in order to cultivate the slime. (which smells something rank—like cooked broccoli meets morning breath).  The snail makes a purring squelchy noise as Daichi coaxes some of the slime into the bowl below.

They have been at this the whole afternoon into the night. They’ve done all manner of prepping from meticulously measuring portions of fairy dust to grating down centaur horn. To be frank, Iwaizumi is hangry. And milking magical snails is just about the last straw.

The slug he’s rubbing vibrates and sputters out slime onto the counter top and Hajime’s arm. Some of it might have made it into the bowl.

Regrettably, this is exactly when Daichi comes over to check on his progress. He sighs and takes the snail and brush from Hajime to demonstrate once more. “You gotta have more of a downward motion, like this” he says, showing the gesture again (unhelpfully because it looks pretty goddamn identical to what he was just doing). And Daichi’s thoughts are tinged with this ‘proud teacher’ atmosphere as he hands the materials back.

Hajime looks at him blankly and Daichi returns it with a smile that is supposed to be encouraging. Right now, it’s missing the mark entirely. Sawamura walks back over to the pots and Iwaizumi is frozen, incredulous and tired and still not fed.

It feels like his body moves of its own accord as he approaches Daichi at the stove.

He stops directly behind the unsuspecting cook and smushes the snail slimy side first on Daichi’s cheek.

“Is that better?”

Daichi turns around too stunned by what just happened to be disgusted. In that moment, Iwaizumi decides it was worth it.

Daichi calmly pulls the slug off his face and places it on the counter. He grabs the nearest bowl (which looks like blood of some sort) and dips his entire hand inside. He then wipes off both sides on Iwaizumi’s neck and shirt like he’s a human towel.

“Perfect”

The exchange is too calm to hold and soon they are throwing handfuls of blood and slime at each other using metal lids and spatulas as improvised shields. At one point, Daichi slips on some of the mix on the floor and catches himself on an open container of tengu down feathers. So now he looks like a giant, gross bird and Hajime is laughing despite the shadow powder that the bird-man on the floor is throwing at him.

The stench and the dusts catch up to them shortly after, forcing the potion fight to a halt. They’re both coughing so much that there aren’t free arms left to throw ammo. Iwaizumi extends a hand in truce and helps haul Daichi up out of the disaster that is now his kitchen floor. They’ll have to start all over again if they don’t finish the potion tonight, but Daichi’s thoughts are squarely on Iwaizumi’s bathtub and both of them in it. He’s not sure they would even have enough ingredients left to make the potion if they tried. So, they shuffle their way to the bathroom, Iwaizumi laying down newspaper as they go.

Iwaizumi draws the first bath just so they can to slough off most of the mess caked to their skin. He sits behind Daichi in the tub and proceeds to wash him as he would a small child, pouring cups of water over his tilted head. He even puts a hand on Daichi’s brow to protect his eyes. When his boyfriend deems him “as clean as you’re gonna get”, Daichi splashes water on his face and rubs vigorously before they change positions and repeat the process.

The second bath is decidedly better. Iwaizumi uncorks a full vase of bath salts and pours two or three handfuls inside. With the windows open and the bathtub cleaned, Iwaizumi swears he can smell a faint sweetness coming off the water. Daichi settles in across from him. It’s not a bad position but they have to adjust their legs several times before they’re comfortable.

Daichi is circling his thumb on Iwaizumi’s shin. He wonders if its meant to soothe Iwaizumi or himself. After a moment Daichi pulls up his calf and gives it a kiss with his eyes on Iwaizumi.

“Would you want to give me a foot massage?” he says, wiggling his toes.

Daichi bites his ankle in retaliation because there’s no way for Daichi to say no to that request.

His eyes are fixed on Hajime’s foot as he kneads the webbed skin between his toes and slides his knuckles down the arches.

Iwaizumi sighs and sinks further into the water. “We needed this; _you_ needed this.” They both know Daichi has been keeping busy on purpose. Which is fine to a point. However, he’s starting to live off protein bars and those rejuvenation potions. He can’t be sleeping more than four hours a night.

Daichi frowns but keeps his eyes on his work.

“I miss him” he adds after a quiet moment.

Their hands are too far away so Hajime flexes his foot in reassurance. “I know, me too”

It’s been a little over six months since the crash that took Yuu … or turned him into a spirit. Death is so relative in the magical world, but Kiyoko and Daichi are practically the only ones that can still see him. Asahi is a wreck, but a consolable one now that the necromancy contract with his boyfriend allows them to touch again.  

“It stupid, I know he’s not _gone_ gone. But…”

“It’s not the same. And its never going to be the same” Iwaizumi finishes for him.

At those words Daichi’s mind goes blurry like he’s smudging away something drawn in charcoal. Hajime tries not to think much of it. Trauma can do weird things to the way people process.

They stay in the bath and the comfortable silence until Daichi decides his foot is finished. “Come on, we’ll get dry and I’ll do your other leg while we watch something. The waters not hot enough for me anymore” So they towel off and head to Iwaizumi’s room. The fiasco in the kitchen can wait until morning.


	3. The Open Door: pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Iwaizumi tag-team a job for the first time about a reported haunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smut and then it morphed into a big jumble of Daichi’s inner monologue and magic things that I’m underqualified to talk about? I’m not even sure who the audience for this would be anymore. But the next part is pure filth, I promise!!
> 
> BBAC reverse au reminders:  
> Daichi is an exorcist. Iwaizumi is a psychic and clarvoyant. A magical "door" is a portal to the afterlife. (BBAC is the bees knees you should go read it!)

Daichi sends a text to let Iwaizumi know he’s arrived and turns the engine off. Hajime never comes down right away. Daichi tries to imagine what he does for so long upstairs even after knowing that someone is waiting for you outside. He likes to picture him picking his nose, because its easier than getting frustrated about being left waiting. Sure enough, not less than ten minutes later Iwaizumi knocks on the passenger side window. Daichi clicks the front doors open and Iwaizumi hops into the car with a mumbled “hey babe” and a peck on the lips. “Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime” he replies, “Lead the way.”

The route heads them through the center of town toward the residential district in the hills, the lots becoming wider and more gated as they progress. Besides ample street lighting, Daichi doesn’t see the appeal of living in a place like this. Big enough to hear your voice echo means big enough to feel lonely.

Iwaizumi snorts. “I’m sorry, enough room to hide away from even another person in my home sounds perfect. Put a jacuzzi or a movie theater in that sucker and you’ve got my dream house.”

“Neither of us are particularly good examples of normal lifestyle choices” Daichi counters.

“Fair”

Iwaizumi directs him to take one more turn. “Number 244” He points a little further up the street “client said the house is open and he will be away for the night.”

Daichi nods.

He wonders if Iwaizumi is nervous. For Daichi it’s just… weird. Its not as if Hajime is unaware of the logistics of Daichi’s job as an exorcist, but he’s never seen it in action. It works better that way. Having a psychic around dangerous magical bullshit is an open invitation for a possession. Iwaizumi has self-designated as mission control and everyone is grateful for it.

But that means Iwaizumi pays his bills mostly by playing mystic medium for rich old fogies and the hippie spiritual types. It’s hilarious, but uneventful. That is until a walk-in from last afternoon wanted help with a haunting. The whole situation screams magic virgin. If his desperation (as expressed in the senseless amount of money he offered for the job) didn’t give it away, the request itself is the magical equivalent of trying to hire the person at the information desk to do his plumbing. But Hajime is an independent contractor with his own small business, he’s not going to say no to good money if he can help it.

Hence Daichi. Iwaizumi is only there to make the work go faster, and so he can report back personally that the job is done.

Property number 244 is as staggering as its neighbors. Roman columns frame the two-story high edifice. God knows how many rooms it has judging by the windows. As promised, the front gate and the double doors leading to the house are unlocked. The entryway opens to a staircase and a long hall. There’s a living room on the left and an expansive study, complete with a grand piano, on the right. Daichi starts flipping light switches to see which one illuminates the hallway. Looking around, he thinks how long this whole ordeal could take under different circumstances.

“Attic, behind the pile of boxes near the window.” Iwaizumi says eyes closed and a hand rubbing his brow like he’s in a cheesy movie.

This is not a new move; Iwaizumi does it when he’s forcing a vision instead of letting them come naturally. Daichi’s not sure if it’s subconscious or if it’s a gimmick he picked up for his clients that turned into a habit. But it’s adorable every goddamn time. Even if the news is less than ideal.

“Of course it is” he deadpans.

They climb the stairs to the second floor and then the ladder of the attic hatch. Iwaizumi looks tense the whole way but there’s nothing of note even as they haul themselves to standing on the attic floor. Iwaizumi nods over to the window a little to their left to confirm the spirit is still in position.

Daichi takes two, three steps forward before the attic hatch slams shut and the poltergeist makes a B-line for Iwaizumi. Daichi uses a block-push spell combination with practiced ease and the poltergeist is punched backward into the floorboards.

He prefers not to banish spirits when he can help it; convincing them to pass over is the style he’s naturally drawn to. Poltergeists, unfortunately, are too far gone for this method.

Daichi summons a door which agitates the spirit more as it scrabbles up and lunges for Iwaizumi a second time. Daichi puts binding spells around its arms and midsection and it goes down again, flailing helplessly against the invisible restraints. With a pull spell and a swipe of his hands the spirit is dragged to the edge of the door as if stuck on a lasso. Its claws leave deep scratch marks on the wood paneled floor. It’s hard to watch, but its not much of a drain on his magic. This is routine procedure. The poltergeist claws and screeches until the very end when the last of it has crossed the threshold. The door shuts and it all disappears.

With situation is resolved he thinks to check on Iwaizumi. He turns around to see the other man hasn’t moved from where he was standing, eyes wide and body still.

“Iwaizumi?” At his name, he turns to meet Daichi’s eyes. “Everything ok?”

“Holy shit”

“Yeah, I know, it can be a lot to watch.” He rubs his palms nervously on his pants, stepping forward. He feels like he should be putting a hand on his shoulder or rubbing his back. “But you know we made the best choice for—”

“That.” Hajime interrupts. Daichi pauses to let him speak. “…was so hot”

“…I’m sorry, what?”

“We should go home now. Right now.” he’s already reaching for Daichi’s hand “Not good business to fuck in your client’s ex-haunted house.”

* * *

He’s trying to puzzle together what he did right while Iwaizumi’s tongue in his mouth. It’s more than a little distracting (not that he’s complaining about the attention at all). Iwaizumi runs his fingers through Daichi’s short hair and around his neck as he kisses him deep and impatient.

Maybe it’s a protection thing? Possessions can leave people as husks if they aren’t dealt with carefully. _You’re safe, I have you._ Daichi thinks as clearly as he can.

Iwaizumi pulls off him, lips glossy with spit almost down to his chin. He looks a little exasperated but maybe its just that he’s out of breath. Iwaizumi is not the most emotive person.

“Tell me what happened, from your perspective.” Hajime lowers his head to Daichi’s neck and starts sucking.

Daichi’s eyes flutter shut. “M-my team is always the priority. I saw it leap at you and instinct kicked in.”

“You barely had to move” Iwaizumi continues between kisses “ to shove it so hard it cracked floorboards” he skims fingers on Daichi’s hips “to drag that thing bound through the door you summoned.”

Something’s not adding up for Daichi. Why this is so impressive? He used textbook-basic exorcist magic. It was not hard at all.

“I will never let anything happen to you” he tries again.

Iwaizumi lets out a breath and his head thunks into Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re really not going to get this on your own are you?” he says into his chest. “It’s _because_ it was no effort for you” Iwaizumi presses in closer, kneading at Daichi’s hipbones like he’s trying to erase the layers of clothing in between.

“Yeah? You awed by how strong your boyfriend looked banishing a poltergeist for you?” Daichi teases.

“Yeah” he replies honestly, “And now, I kind of wish you would give me the same treatment” He bites at the meaty part of Daichi’s shoulder, presses their bodies together until he can feel Daichi’s arousal flush with his own “Back me up into a door and just fucking end me”

“Yeah?...Wait what?” He’s really done with being confused today. “Jesus, you don’t mean a real door right?”

“I was thinking that door” Iwaizumi looks up and gives a nod toward the open door to his bedroom.

Ok, that’s a relief. But still, “I thought you were into me saving you.”

“That was cool too?” He adds sheepishly, “Thanks for that.”

“But you want to be the poltergeist… in this fantasy” Daichi says slowly as the idea settles foreign in his brain.

“If by that you mean to ask if I want you to magically rough me up like it’s as difficult as tying your shoe? Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious from the start”

“No, not obvious. You couldn’t have just said that off the bat?”

Iwaizumi gives a shrug and waits for Daichi to make the next move.

This is the secret of having Iwaizumi as a partner and a friend. There is nobody so seemingly direct, yet frustratingly complicated to deal with as one Iwaizumi Hajime. Daichi lets out a groan and looks defeatedly up at his boyfriend. “We can probably make that happen though”


	4. The Open Door: pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets what he asked for. Which is to be magically tied up and fucked against his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's a little different. And by different I mean its just a whole bunch of sex. I have been editing so long that I did that thing where you stare at a word too much and it just looks wrong and you're pretty sure that's not how its supposed to be spelled. Except instead of one word it was all of the words. Which means its time to post. 
> 
> Ahahaha, so here is...something. No going back now. I hope you enjoy the porn.
> 
> ALSO if you did not get the memo, this is set in the reverse AU of skittidyne's Bell Book and Candle fic. It's not like this chapter has any plot or nods to skitty's plot. At all. So you can probably get along fine as long as you know that Daichi is an exorcist who uses magic and Iwaizumi is a psychic. But why would you willingly deprive yourself of amazing fanfiction?? Go read it, lovelies. Skitty will rock your world.

“I want you to remember this, so pay attention.” Daichi places his palm dead center on Iwaizumi’s chest. “This is what my hand feels like pushing you into the wall.” He gives a shove, following through with his arm until Iwaizumi’s back hits with a muffled thud. Daichi keeps a steady pressure in his palm. After the feeling has settled, he leans in as if to do a standing push-up on the other man’s chest and steals an open-mouthed kiss.  There’s too much teeth to it, Iwaizumi returning the gesture just as enthusiastically. He finishes the rep and takes a couple paces backward, beckoning Iwaizumi to resume his position.

This time they stand at arm’s length, Daichi’s fingers hovering in front of their target. The buzz of anticipation is almost tangible in its radiation from Iwaizumi’s chest. “ _This_ is what a spell feels like pushing you into the wall.” Daichi mutters a push-hold combination and sends it off gently with a flick of his fingers. The sound of the impact has more weight the second time, coupled nicely with the huff of Iwaizumi’s breath as its knocked out of him. Hajime groans, head rolling slightly to one side. Daichi waits again for him to take everything in. “How does it feel different? 

“It’s wider. My whole chest is—I can’t move my shoulders. Even if I wanted to.” He says in a tone sneaking close to reverence.

“Exactly” Daichi crowds into the other man’s space and cups his jaw in both hands. Hajime tastes like fresh greens: clean and bitter-tart and _raw_. He wants to devour him whole, let his tongue explore selfishly. Iwaizumi moans and huffs between them. His hands land on Daichi too late like he had forgotten he could use them. Daichi breaks away before he truly wants to, but it’s worth what he sees when he steps back and gives his boyfriend a long look-over. Of course Iwaizumi is gorgeous; but even more so when he’s a little tousled up and squirming under the attention of a pointed gaze. Daichi makes sure to linger on the strain in Iwaizumi’s jeans before he continues.

“I want you to remember the difference because I’ll be using both liberally. I want you to know how much you can push back.

“Got it, loud and clear.”

Daichi nods and is about to head for the dresser when he realizes “Oh! Ah, Traffic light safe words still ok?” He may have researched a little (definitely did, for entertaining hours on end) to get this all coordinated. He’s proud of himself and not all that good at hiding his excitement.

“Yep”

“Good, then let’s start.” Daichi releases the spell and Iwaizumi slumps against the wall until he hits the floor—out of laziness rather than fatigue...probably. “Pants off and get up against the door”

Iwaizumi only cracks open one eye to look at Daichi but somehow even that look manages to have a devious glint to it. “What happens if I don’t?”

What a little shit.

“Insatiable.” Daichi gets down on his level and gives him a plane look. “You will get left in the corner to think about your behavior while I pick out a bath bomb and have myself a good relaxing hour in your tub”

“You wouldn’t”

Daichi shrugs. “Wanna find out?”

Iwaizumi looks like he would rather do anything else just out of spite, but he walks over, shedding his jeans along the way. Daichi meanwhile grabs lube from the sock drawer where Iwaizumi keeps it and puts it on the chair that’s placed between the door and the frame to prop it open.

“On your knees” Iwaizumi obeys again.

Daichi gathers both Iwaizumi’s arms behind his back before fixing them to the door with a bind spell. Then he nudges Iwaizumi’s knees a little past hip distance and binds each of those to the carpet as well. Daichi tugs on the leg closest to him when he’s finished. “Not too tight?”

“Where exactly”

He can feel how menacing his own smirk is on his face. It’s going to be fun to watch the back-talk slip away as Iwaizumi’s mouth becomes occupied with other things.

“Your wrists and your knees. Anywhere else is not my problem”

“Yes, please, green” Hajime says drawing out the words. Daichi wonders idly if Iwaizumi thinks that green means _hurry the fuck up._ Because it certainly does not. He’ll have to set the record straight for him.

Daichi rucks up Iwaizumi’s shirt and lifts it over his head so it’s wrapped like a brace around his neck and shoulders. Then he steps back to get a better look at his work. “Test it out.”

Iwaizumi visibly flexes, his abs and thighs straining beautifully. Daichi stares at him for a long while, inspecting like he’s installing wood trim instead of a person. Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable about being left waiting. He shifts his feet against the wood. “They’re fine, come back now”

Daichi doesn’t budge.

“Please?” Iwaizumi tries. It comes out with a shade of desperation that he probably didn’t intended.

“This is actually getting you going isn’t it.” Daichi says levelly, his arms crossed at his chest. “I put a couple binds on you and you’re already saying please?”

Iwaizumi is looking up at him, just drinking in his posture, the disappointed set of his lips “This is what I do for _work_ , Hajime. You think I’ve never been tied down to the spot during a fight? Never been sprawled out, helpless and waiting for backup to arrive?” He lets his eyes continue roving over Iwaizumi lazily “But you don’t see me getting hard over it.” Iwaizumi is flushing red, whether from embarrassment or arousal is unclear, his breathing heavy.

“Is that why you haven’t come help on a job until now? Don’t want everyone to find you aching in your pants when the thing you were supposed to catch splays you against the floor?”

“Hahh, shiiiit.”

“Do you even know what you want? Tell me.”

His eyes dart down to Daichi’s crotch, so takes a fist full of Iwaizumi’s hair and hauls his face upward. The other man goes with motions easily.

“Come on, we can’t all be mind-readers. You want to suck my cock?”

“Yes” Iwaizumi manages, his head nodding even with the tight grasp in his hair.

Daichi uses his other hand to undo his belt. He pulls his briefs down enough to let his cock free which is already bobbing at full mast. Which he realizes maybe undermines his earlier point, but what was he supposed to do? With his boyfriend looking so needy and on display it was unavoidable.

“Go ahead, have at it.”

Iwaizumi leans forward as much as his hands will let him before he finds Daichi just out of reach. His arms strain trying to get an extra centimeter out of his stretch.

Daichi gives a disappointed look. “I don’t think you want this enough”

Hajime jerks on the hold so hard that it looks like he might dislocate something, frustrated and satisfied all at once. Daichi puts a gentle pressure on the back of his head in mock help and Iwaizumi opens his mouth a little on reflex. It’s so lewd Daichi is about to let him have it.

“Please, I’ll show you another way.” The plea rings more sincere, more desperate, than before. “I’ll swallow you whole, I’ll bury my face in your ass I just—just need something.”

Daichi lets go of Hajime with a push spell to knock his chest back into the door. Iwaizumi moans and his hips cant reflexively. Which brings more attention to the tent in Iwaizumi’s boxers. Apparently the head had strained so hard at the fabric that it is now peeking through the flap, pre-come dribbling down the tip. Daichi presses a leg to his cock, using the door as leverage.

Iwaizumi moans and ruts against him, smearing the wetness on Daichi’s pants as he does. The psychic takes to it so shamelessly that Sawamura can’t help but think of a dog on his masters leg, grinding into whatever half-satisfying friction it can find . Hajime lets out a moan as Daichi thinks it and only ruts harder. When Daichi eventually pulls away, Iwaizumi’s hips catch air once, twice, trying to follow the pressure. He’s panting hard now, cock at full attention and sticking out awkwardly from where his thrusts have rucked down the material further.

Daichi strokes his thumb across Iwaizumi’s temple. He looks down adoringly at the gorgeous man he’s about to make a mess of. “I’m going to fuck your face now, and you’re going to try your best to take me down to the root. Think you can handle that?”

“Nnn..hah” Comes his response. Which could not be interpreted as anything other than an enthusiastic yes despite the word being absent. Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter and he turns his face in toward Daichi’s touch.

“Knock on the door twice if you need me to stop. Can you knock from where you are?”

Iwaizumi wraps his knuckles on the door once, the sound clear and hollow. Perfect.

Daichi positions his cock in front of Iwaizumi’s parted lips and the man below him surges forward keenly, only to be stopped with a hand directing his head back against the door. “Open more” Iwaizumi obliges and Daichi leans his body in to the invitation. Iwaizumi’s tongue slides so deliciously warm and wet against his member that he’s not sure at first if the satisfied noise slips from his own mouth or Iwaizumi’s. Once he’s halfway buried Daichi instructions Iwaizumi to suck. Hajime works Daichi over as skillfully as always. It’s like he’s following a cherished recipe; the motions fond and practiced, having become as gratifying in themselves as the result. It doesn’t take long with Iwaizumi’s hollowed cheeks, his tongue swirling just right around the head, and suddenly it feels very difficult to stay still.

“Open wide again.”

Iwaizumi does and he slides himself in deeper, one hand on the doorknob and the other entangled in his thick, smooth hair. Daichi manages to slip in another quarter of the way before Iwaizumi gags. And doesn’t that always dredge up a nice mixture of ecstasy and crushing shame. (Both of which he tries his best to subdue for Iwaizumi’s sake and the game they’re playing) He pulls off after holding Iwaizumi in place a second past what was probably comfortable.

“Try again” He enters Iwaizumi just as slow as before. “This time swallow on it.” He keeps his voice steady and deep. Iwaizumi’s eyes are trained gratefully on him as he tries to gulp around the intrusion but ends up gaging a second time. Daichi pulls back but not out.

“Again” He instructs.

Iwaizumi is living for it. The needy noise he makes in response is something Daichi has never heard him make before. He wipes a tear away from the corner of Iwaizumi’s eye and dips a centimeter further in. This time Iwaizumi manages to hold him there for a moment, long enough for a solid gulp before his throat closes involuntarily once more.

“Let’s try something different” he offers petting the other man’s hair.

Daichi makes small thrusts into his mouth and that works much better. Iwaizumi is groaning like his voice got stuck on the sound. It comes out as this garbled rhythmic thing as Daichi thrusts into his open mouth. Between the noise and the spit dribbling from his lips Daichi needs to stop soon or he’ll come. And it’s too early in the night for that. He pulls off and watches the string of saliva between them break and fall on Iwaizumi’s already slimy chest.

Daichi tucks his dick away for later and lets the binds off one at a time.

Iwaizumi looks a little dazed so Daichi pulls him into a bruising kiss by the chin. “I want to see what you look like a little higher” he says while writing several runes over his torso. His finger smears in sweat and spit as he does. Once the runes are done, he can’t resist catching one of Iwaizumi’s nipples between his fingers, tweaking at it playfully. “Relax and stay still until I say otherwise.”

“Mmhm” Iwaizumi offers even as his chest arches under Daichi’s touch.

Daichi invokes the spell and Hajime rises up the plank until his legs hang limply about half an arm’s length above the floor. Daichi takes the shirt where it’s tucked behind Iwaizumi’s neck and loops it onto the coat hook installed in the center of the door.

“Look, you’re like a new picture. Always thought this room was too bare—your taste is so minimalist” Daichi brings the spell down just a little so Iwaizumi can feel the tension of the hook. Iwaizumi’s thighs twitch as Daichi admires them with the flat of his hand. When he reaches the hem of his boxers, Daichi extract’s Iwaizumi from them and the material falls limply to the floor.

He hooks one of Iwaizumi’s legs over his shoulder and immediately gets to work leaving hickys in the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. This is one of their favorite places for both of them really. Daichi hums into the soft skin, content to nip and suck at his boyfriends legs all day. Iwaizumi makes a pained noise and his hips come off the wall. Hands fall into Daichi’s hair, scratching and twisting it without thought. “I thought I said ‘relax and stay still’, but you don’t seem capable”

“No, help” comes the breathy reply.

“Grab the coat hook.” Iwaizumi raises both arms and snags the coat rack with several fingers. Daichi binds fingers and hook at the points of contact. He pauses and puts an appreciative hand on the underside of Iwaizumi’s arm. “You really are striking the way you hang up there for me”

Iwaizumi avoids his gaze the attention too much to take in head on.

Daichi continues his ministrations, propping both thighs onto his shoulders. Iwaizumi writhes and moans through it all, his arms tensing despite (or maybe because of) the knowledge that they will stay firmly pegged in place. Daichi kisses closer and closer to the apex of his thighs, until he’s literally nosing at his balls, tongue lapping at the surrounding skin. Iwaizumi’s noises are persuasive enough to get him to take them directly into his mouth and swirl the sensitive bulbs under his tongue. Daichi keeps at it for a bit, just enjoying the sensations of warm skin, a pliant and quivering body around his neck. Iwaizumi seems about ready to cry when Daichi extricates himself in order to grab the lube.

However he settles back with Iwaizumi quickly, one leg propped over his shoulder again. Daichi pops the cap and drizzles too much of the liquid onto Haijime’s lower abs just to make more of a mess. He swipes some of it up to slick the frighteningly hard cock in front of him and trails the rest down the side of his leg to his ass. He coats Iwaizumi’s hole generously and adds a little lube to his fingers to be sure. Hajime keens, following Daichi’s touch desperately.

Daichi gives the tip of his cock an open-mouthed kiss before taking him down his throat in earnest. He squeezes at Iwaizumi’s ass and relishes how his boyfriend fills him. That is until Iwaizumi ruts up too far and Daichi’s overprotective gag reflex makes an appearance. Iwaizumi, for his part, sounds like he just choked too.

Daichi sighs and uses yet another push bind combo to strike Iwaizumi’s hips into the wood behind them. “Look at the position you’ve put yourself in. You can’t move a thing.” He scratches at Iwaizumi’s abdominals and he twitches, unable to escape the touch. “And I can finally do what I want with you, uninterrupted.”

“Green, please, please—aah!” Daichi presses a finger against his hole and strokes his cock with his other hand so he can enjoy the view as Iwaizumi crumbles under the stimulation. It seems like all the energy that’s pent up from not being able to move comes out of Hajime’s mouth instead. Daichi watches him fall apart as one finger opens up to two and then three, trying his best to transmit the image back to Iwaizumi in his thoughts. The way his legs quiver, how his body is flushed and sticky, how delightful he looks with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth gaping.

“So goddamn sexy. Do you hear the noises you’re making? With the door wide open too.”

“Dai—aah…Dai…”

“Louder. Tell the neighbors who’s doing this to you. I want to get dirty looks in the morning.”

“Daichi, please, please, I’m gonna come—haah.”

“We’re not done yet.” He punctuates with a pointed thrust.  “If you want to come that’s on you, but I’m not stopping.”

“Aah—Aaahh” Iwaizumi contemplates smartly.

“You want to come or you want to try and hold it?”

“I c-can’t” he shudders. “can’t wait”

Daichi continues fucking into him and picks up the pace on his cock. In no time, Iwaizumi is painting his chest with his own come, Daichi’s name on his lips.

It is only after he has ridden out his orgasm that Daichi decides to really pluck at his prostate in earnest. “Ah, wait, wait!” Iwaizumi starts ankles locking behind Daichi’s back “That’s a lot, too much, yellow”

Daichi withdraws his fingers “too much with the prostate or too much in general.”

“Yeah, prostate. Everything else is fine. It was just unpleasant. Like my feet were gonna fall off.”

Daichi laughs at the odd description and gives Iwaizumi a kiss gentle and understanding. “Can do” he reassures, slipping his fingers back inside to explore his walls a good distance away from his prostate. He laves messily at his abs, making a show of licking away some of the leftover release and humming against his skin. Within several minutes Daichi is back on track to wringing a second erection of the night out of Iwaizumi.

“Shiiiit Dai. Haaa,”

He bites at his hips and the crease of his leg, sinking into the sound of Iwaizumi’s deep breaths like the beat to a good song. He continues lavishing Hajime’s skin, takes his dick into his mouth until he can see it taking interest in a second round.

“That’s it” he praises, “ I knew you had another in you”. Daichi guides Iwaizumi’s hands and legs to interlace behind his back and tells him to hold on as he unhooks him from the wall. With all of Iwaizumi’s weight on him, he takes one stumbling step before he realizes that giving a fully grown man a reverse piggy back ride is not as easy as he expected. And it’s hell on his knees as he tries to break their shortened fall to the floor instead of the bed. When they land with a shared “oof” he decides the move wasn’t that far of script.

Daichi immediately lets their hips meet, wishing he took the time to undress but enjoying the drag of skin through the layers regardless. After that their mouths find each other naturally. Iwaizumi sucks desperately at his tongue, his lips, anything his mouth encounters, so Daichi puts the pad of his thumb experimentally at his lower lip. Iwaizumi eagerly accepts the digit.

He takes one of Hajime’s nipples into his mouth and bites gingerly at it. Which earns him the most delicious and unflattering whine that Iwaizumi makes around his thumb. He moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, sucking colors in to Hajime’s skin that he can’t see in the dim light but imagines blooming between the flesh and his tongue. He extracts his finger from his mouth, to slide it down the length of Iwaizumi’s erection.

“Feels like your ready for round two. Up and back over to the door. Stand facing it.”

“I don’t know if I can”

“Then crawl. In fact, I like that better.”

“Fucking hell”

“I know, out of the pan and into the fire. You did it to yourself.”

Daichi can tell how much he wants to get off again because without further whining Iwaizumi is crawling on all fours to the face the slat of wood he has become so acquainted with in the past few hours. Daichi molds him into position, ass in the air and hands clenching the doorknob. He’s glad this is the last spell he has planned for the night as the drain on his magic finally start to catch up. Iwaizumi needs it though. He looks like his hands might slip if he was left to hold himself up alone. Daichi undoes his pants right beside Iwaizumi’s head, uncaps the lube and spreads a good amount on his cock before walking to stand behind the psychic. He squeezes and molds Iwaizumi’s cheeks appreciatively in his palms before pulling them apart to reveal the still soft and puckering hole between them. He uses the flat of his tongue to lick across it just to watch Iwaizumi’s arms crumple, back arching in surprise. Then he’s lining himself up and pressing gently at his opening. Iwaizumi presents his ass more at the feeling and the tip of  Daichi’s dick slides in without resistance.

After all the waiting, Daichi can’t help but clench up sucking in a breath between his teeth. “God you’re so warm, I just want to be buried in you” he sinks in one solid motion, into the hilt. Skin finally against skin. They, both sigh into the fullness of the contact. His nails dig into Iwaizumi’s hips as he draws himself in and out several times, watching for signs of distress. Hajime has completely melted, his legs locked to keep him standing. Daichi accidentally grazes at his prostate on the last thrust.

“Am I ok to start touching you here again?”

“Yeeeees, aah, right there, again.” He croons. Daichi snaps his hips and Iwaizumi’s sound goes suddenly staccato.

Daichi targets his prostate with every thrust. The poor chair mashes between the jam of the door again and again, its sounds growing violent in equal part with Iwaizumi’s.

“Tell me what we learned about you and I’ll let you come. What do you like Hajime? You like when I use you like this?”

“Yes”

“You like getting pushed around and following orders, begging for someone to touch you? You want me to touch you now?”

“Yes, please, please, I’ll be good, please”

Daichi wraps his fingers around his cock and matches his own thrusts. His own orgasm takes him by surprise, with his hand around his partners cock and his chest doubled over Iwaizumi’s pliant form. Like all the waiting catches up to him at once. He comes inside Iwaizumi, his hips stuttering gracelessly. He tries his best to keep his hand steady on Iwaizumi’s cock and fortunately, his partner is not far behind him. Daichi feels the warm liquid between his fingers while Iwaizumi lets out a broken cry.

The orgasm takes with it Iwaizumi’s last motivation to stay upright. He slumps to his knees and Daichi follows him, arms folding around Iwaizumi’s chest. Daichi holds him and feels their breathing steadily slow.

They stay that way until he feels Iwaizumi nudge him with his shoulder. “Hey, my arms are tired and you’re getting soft” he shifts his weight to try and roll Daichi off him.

Daichi groans with his cheek planted to Iwaizumi’s back but pulls out and waves his hand over the spell on the doorknob to release it. Which of course sends them tumbling to the floor for the second time that night. Moving is very low on the list of things Daichi wants to do right now.

“We should probably clean up” he adds halfheartedly anyway.

Iwaizumi snorts “It’s fine, I can’t move either”

So he happily nuzzles his face into Iwaizumi’s neck and holds him tighter to his chest.

“How did I not figure this out earlier.” Iwaizumi breaks the silence after a moment. “Think of all the good sex we’ve missed out on”

“Excuse me? Are you saying that our vanilla sex is not good?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” he admits, “We’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

At that, Iwaizumi squeezes his arms and they fall silent, content to bask in the afterglow and sticky products of their new discovery together until their breathing evens out and sleep unintentionally takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are the life-force of a fanfic writer so if ya'll feel something I'd love to hear about it. 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohata-kaki.tumblr.com/). I like making new friends.


End file.
